The present invention relates to fluids for activating water remoistenable glues, and more particularly to a water-based activator fluid for remoistening the glue on envelopes, tapes, and other packaging materials.
Automated envelope flap moistening and sealing devices have been used for many years. Some of these devices have been combined with automatic postage meters so that an envelope may be moistened, sealed and postage plied in one operation. Examples of such prior art moistening and sealing devices include Labore et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,325 and Gavronsky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,037.
Heretofore, such automatic moistening devices have utilized water to remoisten the glue found on envelope flaps. However, in many instances, envelope glue has a film or crust on its surface which resists wetting by water. Accordingly, in some instances, for example during mass mailing operations, the application of water to envelope flaps has been ineffective to wet and/or penetrate this surface layer on the glue resulting in some mail being processed without being properly sealed. It can be appreciated that the contents of improperly sealed mail may be lost. Even if an operator intercepts unsealed or improperly sealed mail before it is sent, the mail must be either manually sealed or recycled back through the automated sealing procedure.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a water based activator fluid which has an improved ability to wet and penetrate the surface of remoistenable glue layers to ensure that envelope flaps are properly sealed during mailing operations. The present invention is directed to this need.